Goodnight
by Hevimankeli
Summary: He didn't want to go to bed, knowing that when he'd wake up... she'd be gone. Songfic? Child!Gokudera.


**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, EITHER!**

**Another fic inspired by a song! I was thinking how to write something for Evanescence's beautiful 'Good Night' and eventually thought of Gokudera and his mother, who fit my image of this song perfectly. **

_

* * *

_

He loved when _that woman_ played the piano. Well, to be honest, he loved _that woman_ herself, even though he remembered meeting her only twice before, but... her mere presence felt very soothing to little Gokudera Hayato, who kept watching intently as her hands flew on the piano's keys, forming a jolly melody that brought a smile on his face.

The woman had stayed surprisingly late this time, teaching Gokudera how to play the piano. It was getting dark outside, but Gokudera didn't want to leave, even though he knew it was already past his bedtime - his body knew it as well, and he was doing his best to hide the fact that he was tired.

Going to sleep would mean that he'd have to leave this woman, and who knows when he'll meet her again?

She pressed the last key, and the sound echoed around the room eerily. Gokudera blinked. He thought it was funny that such a happy song could end in the most ominous manner. He forgot about it quickly, though, as he failed to stifle the yawn he had desperately tried to hide from the lady beside him. She chuckled and looked outside.

"It's getting late, Hayato," she said. Gokudera looked at his feet, angry at himself. He knew that he had to go to bed now.

"I don't care," he said, a bit defiantly. She smiled and stood up, putting the cover over the piano's keys.

"But I care. You have a big day tomorrow, you don't want to be tired. Do you?"

Gokudera was silent for a while. His third birthday was coming, not that he was that aware of his birthdays - he was still a bit too young to see the difference and to him, it was just a day among others.

"I don't want to sleep. You're never there."

The way he just blurted the words took Gokudera's female companion by surprise, and she had to look away for a few moments, because of the happy tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't sure why his words made her so happy, but when she looked down at little Gokudera, she felt the strongest urge to hug him to death. Still, she didn't. Something always held her back.

Instead, she knelt down to his level with a smile.

"Tomorrow will be different! I promise to be there the moment you wake up!"

Gokudera looked up at her, blinking. She kept smiling, and said: "How about... I play you one more song... and after that you promise me that you'll go to bed like a good boy?"

He looked unsure for a while. He still didn't want to go to bed, but he usually didn't get to hear any extra songs from her, after she stood up from the bench. Finally, he nodded reluctantly, earning a bright smile from the woman in front of him. He couldn't help but smile as well, admiring her long and beautiful hair as she swirled around and walked back to the piano. It was the same colour as his, something that a very few people had.

She sat down, stretched her fingers and began to play. It was a lullaby, and a very simple one at that.

_Good night, sleep tight..._

He didn't usually get to hear her sing.

_In the morning, I'll be here..._

He yawned again, and felt his eyes start to droop, but he still fought hard against sleep.

_And when we said 'Goodnight'_

_Dry your eyes..._

He never heard the last words, when he fell asleep. When the woman stopped playing, she remained seated for a long while, staring at the sleeping boy on the couch. She didn't usually feel this content, and she wanted to treasure the moment.

The moment was over, when someone stepped inside the room. It was a maid.

"Umm... it's past his bedtime..." the maid said nervously. The pianist nodded and stood up walking over to Gokudera before carefully taking him in her arms.

"I can carry him... please?"

It took less than five minutes to take the little boy to his room, change his clothes and tuck him into his bed. The woman was very careful not to wake him up, but as she was about to leave the room, Gokudera opened his eyes for a few seconds, taking one last glance at her.

"Good...night," he muttered. The woman smiled and quietly left the room.

...When Gokudera woke up, he was very much alone.

* * *

_Because we said 'Goodnight'_

_... and not 'goodbye'._

* * *

**Reviews? This song is supposed to be a happy one, but to me... well, I always imagine a child going to sleep happily, knowing that there's someone there when they wake up, but then something happens and...**

**I'm _mean_, right? I hope you liked it! Might proofread this when I have more time, but for now, please point out any mistakes that bother you!**

**~Team Infinity**


End file.
